


His Sun and His Shadows

by CJ_Lee



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Background - Freeform, Character Death, F/M, Family, Mikhail Arbatov Inspired, OC, Poison, Secrets, Underworld, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Lee/pseuds/CJ_Lee
Summary: Mikhail Zolotov had everything: money, looks and power. He was the kingpin of Russia's most prominent mafia.But most importantly he had his Kira, and he would do anything to keep her safe. That included lying to her about his entire world.Secrets never last though. He should've known that.* This is inspired by the Finder Series, it doesn't have any of the characters*
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	His Sun and His Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece. It's a short story inspired by the Finder Series that I had to do it as an assignment. Figured I may as well post it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Inspiration goes to the Finder Series which I don't own but the story is mine.

He gazed upon his reflection; Obsidian eyes stared straight back. His raven hair was slicked back as pale skin disappeared underneath an expensive new suit. The Italian masterpiece did exactly what he wanted it to. The clean lines spoke of sophistication, yet the subtle curves of his suit and the easy-going smile softened his intimidating persona a touch. It was just enough to portray him as Mikhail Zolotov: a powerful businessman and loving husband to Kira Zolotov, rather than the head of Russia’s most prominent mafia. The Zolotov name was one of old wealth and power, owning several night clubs and casinos under the Zolotov Corporation. The elite paid thousands for memberships to their clubs. Shadier types of customers paid even more for the goods that the Zolotov family smuggled into the country. Such was their world; tasteful gold trimmings decorated everything, trying to hide the darkness of the underworld that lurked in the shadow of every corner. It earned the family both respect and fear amongst Russia’s high-class society and the underworld.

* * *

Mikhail had been entrenched in the underworld since he was born. As the only child and heir to Vladislav and Ekaterina Zolotov, his childhood was to be expected: classes ranging from etiquette and fine dining, to the human anatomy and combat. Naturally, he was good at all his studies – there wasn’t an option for failure. He had his pick of classrooms as well; the old mansion provided the best mood and setting for history, but Mikhail preferred the modern architecture of their penthouse in the heart of the city for the rest of his studies. He was also told from a young age that he would marry someday so that an heir could be provided, and the family line could carry on. Mikhail knew he wasn’t likely to get a say in the person he married so he certainly wasn’t expecting to actually love his spouse.

Kira Smirnov was perfect, a beautiful star shining far brighter than the rest. She had captured his heart and yet she was a commoner. One could not pick it by looking at her – her fair complexion, golden hair and high set cheekbones seemed to scream nobility – but nothing could change the fact that Smirnov was the single most common Russian name and she had absolutely no ties to any sort of noble or influential power. So theirs became a forbidden romance. He would steal away from his family, as soon as he got the chance, and managed to keep Kira in the dark about it all.

Only people who moved in certain social circles learnt of the Zolotov’s business in the underworld. Kira was definitely not one of those people. The police had been trying to gain concrete evidence on them for years and even though Mikhail was certain that Kira was not a spy, it never hurt to exercise caution. He could also use his caution to avoid telling her about his family and what they really did. He would tell her one day, but not yet.

It was a year later when the wrong people got lucky and disaster struck the Zolotov family. The family head had been overseas in Japan when he and his entire entourage were murdered by the Chinese. Mikhail’s father had recently started partnering with the Japanese for trade routes and security – which was sure to impact the Chinese and the small foothold that they had managed to gain in Japan. The Zolotov’s had expected retribution but not with the bold statement of Vladislav and Ekaterina’s deaths. Mikhail became the family head, as well as the CEO of the Zolotov Corporation but it took another year and many more deaths before something that even resembled calm returned.

That year changed Mikhail and Kira became the only light in his life. She was his radiant sun to fight the darkness around him away. He told her that his parents died in a tragic car accident and he squashed down the guilt as he looked away from her trusting hazel eyes. She believed every word that left his mouth. He would tell her the truth at a later date.

As he was the family head, he could now marry whomever he wished, and it was not long before Kira Smirnov became Kira Zolotov. The wedding was quite the event but soon it all settled down again.

And so here he was, fixing his tie as he got ready for another charity event. He looked over to see his wife standing in the doorway, a sparkly figure-hugging dress that seemed to be designed specifically for his torture. She looked otherworldly as her golden hair cascaded down her back in soft waves. He had worried, when he first proposed, that the sharks of Russian high society would swallow her whole. His worry was unneeded however, as Kira managed to charm her way through all of the social gatherings.

A soft voice pulled him from his musings,

“Mikhail.”

He brought his gaze back to her, away from the wardrobe where he must’ve been staring. She glided her way across the room towards him, heels clicking lightly on the floor as she went.

“You look stunning” was all that his deep voice managed to utter out as he rested his hands over her hips. A radiant smile answered his comment, hazel eyes flicking up to meet obsidian ones, before resting on his tie where her hands straightened it for him. Mikhail swore that smile could convince even Satan to do good. It was, after all, the reason why they were going to the charity dinner.

How was it, that Mikhail was the recipient of such a smile? Lord knows he didn’t deserve it, or her, for that matter. The lies had started with every intention of only being temporary; he certainly thought he would have told her before he married her. But with each lie he told, the web got bigger. And it wasn’t a neat web. No, this web of lies was slowly but surely getting out of control. He was struggling to remember what truths she knew and what were lies. And what part of the lie was the truth? Mikhail couldn’t afford to slip up though, lest he want his calm to shatter around him. He had dug his way down to Satan’s pit by this point and there was no coming back. Were Kira to find out the truth, nothing could save their relationship. Not even his star, with her brilliant purity, would be able to forgive him for all he’s done, said and left unsaid. He wasn’t stupid either, he knew that should Kira find out the truth of everything and leave him, he would crumble too. She was all the kept him going now.

“Mikhail. Stop it. Whatever it is that has you thinking so hard, banish it from your thoughts for the night. For me, please?” And there she was again, saving him from the thoughts that were threatening to consume him. Her ever-brilliant light was shining on his soul, yet only casting deeper shadows.

“ _Da_. Sorry.” He had never been much good at expressing how he felt, a by-product of his upbringing and his family’s focus on repressing emotions so others can’t exploit them. Instead, he pulled her into a slow kiss and poured all his love and adoration into it. Possibly the only two aspects of their relationship that he was completely honest about. It was also that same love that drove him to lie in the first place. Of course, it was desperation that got him where he was now, but it was love that stopped him from tainting her with the dark sin of his involvement in the underworld.

He spoke a few quick words to the chauffeur before holding his hand out to Kira as she gracefully climbed into the limousine. Not 20 minutes later, they were climbing back out of the luxury car as paparazzi greeted them. The night was an invite-only fundraiser for cancer research, a cause many of the rich seemed to get behind because they too were powerless against it, and the turn out had been impressive.

They slowly made their way around the venue, mingling with other guests as they went. Mikhail had a couple of men stay in their vicinity as well, just in case. He was thankful that both his and Kira’s English was good as there seemed to be many international guests as well. They had just managed to get away from a particularly annoying Swede when Mikhail spotted the Japanese man that his father had started doing business with. Kaito Hayashi had also helped him get his revenge on the Chinese for his parent’s deaths. He strolled over to the older man,

“Mr Hayashi, a pleasure to see you again,” Mikhail spoke as they shook hands.

“Ah, Mr Zolotov, the pleasure is all mine.” He responded with clear, slightly accented English and had a friendly smile on his face. He looked positively harmless, but some people had paid with their lives for acting on that assumption.

“May I introduce my beautiful wife, Kira Zolotov. I don’t believe you two have had the fortune of meeting yet.” Kaito Hayashi was probably the one guest at the whole event that Mikhail could relax a little with. They had done much for each other since the murder of his parents and Mikhail knew that Kaito wouldn’t betray the partnership they had formed.

“Kaito Hayashi. It truly is an honour, my dear.” He introduced himself as he bowed to her and raised her knuckles to his lips.

It was amidst a conversation about a new business venture that Kaito was taking when Mikhail spotted someone out of the corner of his eye that made every organ in his body stop functioning. Quickly excusing both himself and Kira from the conversation, and bidding the man a good night, he made his way over to where he had last seen one of his men. He had just seen a familiar looking Chinese man and he wanted to warn his men to stay vigilant throughout the night.

“Would you like some champagne sir?” A small waiter was holding a tray with two champagne flutes on it. No, he needed to get to his men.

“No, thank you.” Was his curt response. It was obviously too quick because Kira gave him a quick glance before accepting the champagne and dismissing the waiter.

“Drink it. Before you send everyone else into a panic.” Mikhail doubted the champagne would do much, but he didn’t have the time to argue. He knew what that tone of voice meant anyway.

He took a sip before starting back on his journey to find his men and didn’t take more than four steps before he stopped abruptly. The champagne flute in his hand slipped from his grasp and shattered on the floor.

“Mikhail…?”

He collapsed.

“MIKHAIL!”

He couldn’t see her, but he could hear her. He could hear her anguish as she screamed for someone to help him, but he knew it was too late. He was about to die and all he could think about was Kira.

His Kira.

“Mikhail! Please!”

The same Kira that was now going to have to find out about everything from someone else who took pity on her as she wondered why her husband was poisoned.

“Mik…a...st…ay…me…please...”

Kira. His light, his love, his brilliant golden sun. _Forgive me, Kira, for all of the lies. Forgive me for leaving you my star._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated :)


End file.
